When we Arrived
by Si-TheCrazy
Summary: This is an adventure story featuring my two smurfling OC's Si and Danny, (Danny is a girl). We start when they're trapped in Castle Captor for 800 years or so and Si, finds a way out. Making their way back to the village, they recognize no smurf. A little romance, a whole lot of friendship, but will the smurfs ever truly accept the two new smurfettes?
1. Trapped

_Being without you is smurfing me._

 _It's lonely and dark._

 _Eight hundred years of being by myself._

 _In a cell._

 _Did I mention that I was alone?_

I rapped my fingers against the ground. Bored… Out of my mind! Eight hundred years of only doing one thing. Sitting, by myself, in a stupid castle, in a cell. Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Swimelia Dylanne Smurfling. My twin sister, Daniesia and I were captured by this stupid castle called Castle Captor and we haven't been able to escape. We're one hundred and thirty years old. And if we had aged, we would be nine hundred and thirty years old. Lucky break. Pretty much, here's what happened…

" _Last one's there as a rotten smurfberry!" Daniesa yelled._

 _"Slow down your two! I can't run!" I called back._

 _"Smurfatooty Swimelia. You could if you wanted to."_

 _"And I don't Storyteller. So therefore I am not going to run." I muttered. "We're only chasing after your kite, b'cause you let go of it. And thanks to you were gonna get lost." I crossed my arms._

 _"Your just lazy." Daniesa giggled._

 _"I am not! B'sides these smurf dresses we're wearing don't help." I stated._

 _"Your always complaining about your dress." Storyteller rolled his eyes._

 _"Do you want your kite or not!? B'cause we can jus' smurf back t' the village now if ya want."_

 _"Let's keep going!" Storyteller darted off._

 _"I'll smurf with you." Daniesa smiled._

 _"Gee, thanks." I muttered._

 _We walked after Storyteller and somehow ended up losing him. Great job on my sister's part. Then we got smurfed by that dumb castle and haven't been able to escape. Smurfect._

 _"_ Ugh. I need to see the smurfs again! Or at least my sister." I sighed. "I'll never get outta here. Haven't figured out a plan yet, so I probably won't. " I stood up and leaned against the wall. Then I noticed a pipe in the ground. Hmmm. I have a smurfy idea! I walked over to the pipe and pulled on the top with all my might. This might just smurf enough for me to go get my sister from her cell …

Smurfreka! It opened! I slid down into the pipe.

Time to get Daniesa…


	2. Planning Escape

"Wooaaahhh." I slid down the pipe so quickly, I didn't even really know what was happening.

 **PLOP**

One moment I was in the pipe and the next… I was lying on the ground,in another cell.

"Swimmy?" I voice called out. I popped up.

"D?" I surveyed the area. Then, I saw her. After eight hundred years, I saw my sister. "Daniesa Adeline Smurfling. You don't know how glad I am to see you." I breathed a sigh of relief. "No idea."

"Well, it took you long enough. I was in here alone for eight hundred years, and you just now bother to show up. The nerve of you." Daniesa huffed. Yep. That's what I was expecting to hear. Classic Daniesa. I rolled my eyes. "Wha'!? Did you just roll my eyes at me!? You know that's rude…" She kept blabbing.

"Smurfness child! I'm here now, aren't I?" I said. "You just don' know how t' be patient."

"I do too! I'm a smurfillion times more patient than you! Because I'm perfect." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay. Whatever." I love my sister, but she can be so annoying sometimes. If If drives me smurfy. "Don' know if you've noticed, but we need t' get outta here, smarty smurf." I muttered.

"Of course I've noticed! Do you think I'm an imbecile?" She asked.

"Big word there DD." Now I'm regretting coming to get her. "For once can you smurfs without opening your big mouth?" I asked. She opened her mouth to protest. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't even think 'bout it. Now I've gotta plan t' smurf us outta here. You gonna listen?" She nodded. "Smurfect. Now here's what we're gonna do…"


	3. We're Out

"We're gonna smurf through that pipe there. Now if I did my math correctly, it should lead us outside. We'll need t' be sneaky though." She nodded again. "Okay. Now help me smurf this cap off." We both walked over to the pipes cap and bent down to pick it up. It popped up and off with ease.

"Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Daniesa muttered while looking down into the pipe. "Smurfs away!" She jumped down without hesitation. I shrugged and jumped down after her. She was screaming the whole way down, so I had to cover my ears to prevent my eardrums from bursting.

"CAN'T YOU BE SCARED QUIETLY!?" I yelled. I received no such response. The trip down the pipe didn't take terribly long. One minute we were in the pipe, the next we weren't. We had made it out of the castle and we were in a pond.

"HELP! This pond water is ruining my hair!" Daniesa cried.

"We're out! Smurfaroo, we're out!" I splashed in the water. "We can go back to the village!" The two of us climbed out of the pond and started heading back to the village.

"Oh I can't wait to smurf Storyteller! And see all our toys and friends!" Daniesa giggled.

Little did we know, the village was not at all the same as when we left…


End file.
